


En donde "Volver al Futuro" se equivocaba

by PerlaNegra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s05e04 The End, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple y sencilla viñeta de lo que sucedió con la fotografía del Campamento Chitaqua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En donde "Volver al Futuro" se equivocaba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aiosami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiosami/gifts).



> Esto lo había escrito como epílogo de mi otro fic destiel "El Tercer día", pero mi beta Lorena me hizo ver que no tenía el mismo tono narrativo y que rompía con el ritmo angst y romántico que llevaba en el fic, por lo que decidimos dejarlo fuera. No obstante, pensé que hoy era un buen momento para sacarlo del baúl de los fics sin publicar.  
> Después de todo, ayer fue el día del futuro, cuando Marty McFly finalmente llegó después de 30 años de espera.  
> Con cariño para Aiosami porque es mi lectora destiel más fiel.

** **

**En donde Volver al Futuro se equivocaba**

 

Dean está acostado boca arriba sobre la cama del motel de turno, dándose la gran vida con la excusa de que tiene que recuperarse tanto física como emocionalmente de haber recibido una paliza de parte de Paris Hilton. Sam se ha burlado tanto de él por causa de eso que finalmente ha terminado sintiéndose un poco culpable.

 

Típico del chico.

 

Dean, quien es conocido por no dejar escapar oportunidades así, consigue a cambio de la redención de Sam que éste acepte llevar la ropa sucia de esa semana a la lavandería, mientras que Dean se queda en el motel en grandiosa compañía: una pizza con todos los ingredientes y un seis de cerveza cortesía de la tarjeta de crédito de Sam.

 

Lo que Sam no tiene modo de saber (y que alegra infinitamente a Dean) es que ese momento a solas Dean lo ha aprovechado no sólo para holgazanear, sino también para tomar una larga ducha mientras se masturba pensando en la última sesión maratónica que ha sostenido con Cas y en la cual, el ángel finalmente le ha dejado ver —y tocar, por Dios Santo— sus alas.

 

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que deseabas eso, Dean? Manifestar corpóreamente partes de mi Gracia no es difícil. De hecho, encuentro que me brinda enorme placer—le dijo Cas como si tal cosa, con una sonrisa pícara que es nueva en él y que Dean adora con toda el alma.

 

Aparentemente, todo se reduce a que el ángel desee mostrar sus alas y ya está. Así que hasta el día de hoy, el nuevo y más fuerte fetiche de Dean son las alas de Cas.

 

Y en ese momento Dean se retuerce en la cama porque el placer que le cosquillea por todo el cuerpo ante el mero recuerdo es mucho para él. Mueve la caja vacía de pizza hacia un lado para tener lugar para estirarse, y sonríe como un estúpido colegial enamorado. Todavía le cuesta creer en la buena suerte que ha tenido últimamente: ha recuperado a Sam, y además Castiel y él han comenzado una relación que va más allá de la amistad. Y por más indigno que Dean se sienta,  todo parece indicar que no hay más alternativa que aceptar que sí, que Cas lo ama y que jamás lo abandonará.

 

El viaje horrible al 2014 es prueba fehaciente de ello. Dean piensa en eso y, como cada vez que lo hace, la sonrisa se borra de su cara. Lo que vio en aquel futuro espantoso lo asola y le causa pesadillas, y para superarlo ha tenido que jurarse a él mismo que no permitirá que Cas, Sam y el mundo terminen así.

 

Sam irrumpe en ese justo momento, sacando a Dean de sus lúgubres pensamientos. Entra con dificultad al cuarto del motel mientras maniobra con la llave, la puerta y una canasta de plástico llena hasta el borde con ropa limpia. Dean lo mira con indolencia desde la cama y por supuesto que no mueve un dedo para ayudar.

 

Sam mira a su alrededor con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

 

—¿Está despejado? ¿Ya no hay ángeles en la costa? —dice con burla.

 

Dean se hace el loco. Típico también del chico haber adivinado ya que entre Dean y Cas se cuece algo que no son papas hervidas. Pero no porque haya adivinado Dean va a confesarlo tan rápido.

 

—No tengo idea de qué demonios estás hablando —dice con voz perezosa mientras se estira como gato sobre la cama.

 

Sam resopla.

 

—Claro. Oye, Dean, ¿el campamento Chitaqua no es una base militar? —pregunta Sam mientras cierra la puerta con un pie y deja la canasta en el suelo—. El nombre me suena pero no consigo ubicarlo.

 

Dean se ve arrojado con fuerza de su letargo. Se sienta en la cama y mira a su hermano con horror.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

 

Sam lo mira con extrañeza; parece sorprendido por su reacción.

 

—Es que encontré _esto_ en tu ropa sucia —dice Sam mientras se mete la mano al bolsillo y saca una fotografía.

 

Dean abre más los ojos. Se había olvidado completamente de que traía eso en la chaqueta que vestía aquel día que viajó al futuro cortesía del hijo de puta de Zacariah.

 

Se pone de pie de un brinco y le arrebata la foto a Sam.

 

—¡Oye! —exclama Sam pero Dean lo ignora.

 

Mira la fotografía con la esperanza de que las imágenes de Cas y Bobby se hayan borrado.

 

Con decepción, se percata de que no es así. Siguen ahí, idénticas al momento en que Dean vio la foto por primera vez. Por un breve y esperanzador instante, había tenido la ilusión de que se hubiesen desvanecido si es que acaso él había conseguido cambiar el destino.

 

Intenta no sentirse desesperado mientras una angustia espantosa le sube hasta la boca del estómago.

 

—¿Cómo conseguiste hacer esa manipulación tan buena? —le pregunta Sam y al ver que Dean no responde, insiste—: Dean, ¿te encuentras bien?

                                                                                       

Dean continúa observando a ese Castiel de mirada desolada y con un arma entre las manos. Un Castiel que él sabe no es ni por asomo el mismo Castiel de ahora: es uno que ya no es ángel, uno que ya no es inocente ni feliz. Un Castiel que ha perdido toda esperanza porque Dean fue un canalla con él y le obligó a permanecer a su lado peleando una guerra que de todas maneras no iban a ganar.

 

El cerebro de Dean trabaja a mil por hora, intentando entender por qué esa imagen continúa existiendo, ya que él está seguro de que ese futuro jamás llegará.

 

Finalmente, después de pensarlo un poco, concluye de que si bien es cierto que él no comprende la mecánica de los verdaderos viajes en el tiempo, ni toda esa mierda del futuro o del pasado o las paradojas… Hay una cosa que sí sabe y que es lo que hace que se levante cada mañana con suficiente energía para enfrentar la vida: que no hay nada escrito y que él, Sam y Cas son forjadores de su propio destino.

 

Y eso, _eso_ que está en la fotografía, sin importar si se borra o no, jamás va a pasar.

 

Con el puño, estruja la foto con la mayor saña que puede y la tira al cesto de basura más cercano. Encara a Sam, quien ahora ya lo está mirando con franca preocupación.

 

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Era una buena imagen! ¿Qué significaba?

 

Dean suspira y va al refrigerador a buscar una cerveza para él y otra para Sam. Se la da y le responde con una enorme y sincera sonrisa:

 

—Significaba que la vida real no es como en las películas y que Robert Zemeckis no tenía ni una puta idea de lo que hablaba. ¿Personas que desaparecen de las fotografías sólo porque cambia el pasado o el futuro? ¡Qué tontería! Las fotos son lo que son y nada más.

 

Se encoge de hombros, le da una fuerte palmada a Sam en la espalda y sabe que así será.

 

 

**fin**

 


End file.
